Champagne
by Cess London
Summary: Champagne;…Porque con una copa de esta exquisita bebida inicio TODO.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

Para el reto **"Navideño" **del foro "The Ruins"

Champagne;…Porque con una copa de esta exquisita bebida inicio TODO.

_**CHAMPAGNE**_

Lily miraba el fuego con suavidad y con atracción, aquel color siempre le había atraído, de ese color intenso como el de su cabello. El fuego. Lo sentía como la pasión que vivía entre su esposo y ella, nadie podía negar que entre los Potter viviera el fuego más grande de la pasión, sintió unas manos en sus hombros y volteo disimuladamente hacia atrás. Sonrió al ver los profundos ojos del hombre que amaba, ese hombre que le había entregado el corazón, su alma y su vida entera; aquel que no había tenido prejuicios sobre su origen y la había amado de igual manera: James Potter.

Beso una de sus manos mientras él le ofrecía una copa e inmediatamente llego a ella el olor dulzón de la bebía mezclado con el aroma aun más penetrante de su esposo, embriagándola por completo, llenándola del olor y ansiosa por probar el sabor, hacia unos cuantos meses se habían casado. Y pasaban esos meses como los sorprendentes de su vida-Feliz Navidad Lily-susurro acercándose a ella con súbita ferocidad robándole el aliento.

En su sabor había una mezcla de champagne y yerba buena, un sabor similar que no había probado en el hombre que se robaba con pasión sus labios y con ellos su alma, la mezcla aquella provoco en su cuerpo otra mezcla de igual o mayor sabor hacia su interior que alimentaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Observo como de pronto se quitaba los lentes y la tomaba de la menuda cintura para elevarla, rodeo sus piernas en las caderas del fuerte hombre; de su hombre.

De un instante a otro subían la escalera en espiral para llegar a la habitación principal, poco a poco comenzó a besar el cielo, a subir y a bajar con unas alas puestas, descubriendo una vez mas cada parte de su cuerpo. Tocando, acariciando, besando cada célula conocida y desconocida. No les importo que tuvieran una cita para aquella noche con la Orden, no les importo que el mundo se callera en pedazos, porque estaban solos y aun mas importante; estaban juntos.

Despertaron cada molécula para que con cada parte se estudiaran el uno al otro con pasión, deseo, amor. Todo aquello que ahora los tenía tendidos en la cama, había sido tan rápido que la joven pelirroja no se había dado cuenta, de un momento a otro estaba en sus brazos entregándose como las ya variadas ocasiones en los que él la hacía sentir mujer.

Se sintió como de nuevo la tonta niña que se presento ante él con miedo, como aquella adolecente enfrentando los berrinches y travesuras del muchacho más pasional de Hogwarts, recordó los besos fugases que el solía robarle luego de cada pelea, también recordó las burlas de Canuto y las molestias peleas con Severus, cada paso que había recorrido malo o bueno. Cada navidad sufriendo, llorando, gritando que no podía mas, compensaba el poder de que el estuviese a su lado acariciándola y amándola como si cada noche que estuvieran juntos fuera la última que pasarían.

Porque de algo ella estaba segura y era de que amor que ambos se sentían era inalcanzable, irrompible e impenetrable. Que ni el mismo Voldemort podría romper a pesar de la muerte. Porque la navidad a su lado era lo más hermosa que podría sucederle sin importar que fuese el último aliento que compartieran. La última copa de Champagne. Porque sentía que después de esa noche, de aquellos alientos, de aquella copa vendría algo grande y fuerte; algo que sería único y que los dos amarían aun más que a ellos mismos o a su pasión. Porque ella ya tenía la sensación de que alguien más importante que ellos y que el mundo llegaría a abrir el cielo y traer miles de estrellas a su vida.

Ella miraba a su esposo que sostenía una sonrisa satisfecha después de hacerla suya, ella se sentía de la misma manera, Lily Potter pensaba que por una copa de aquella exquisita bebida empezaría todo. Con una sola copa de Champagne empezaría su verdadera aventura; La verdadera historia.

Solo se necesito una copa para que ella ya soñara con hermoso Harry Potter.

Bueno lo hice muy corto porque estoy de vacaciones y la verdad no me da nada de tiempo para escribir pero aquí me tienen, está muy corto, ya repetí antes pero espero que aun así les haya gustado mucho. No tiene mucho que ver con la navidad, bueno tan solo un poco, ya que si hacen cuentas y Harry nació en Septiembre el bebe se tuvo que "hacer" en Diciembre del año anterior, por eso se me ocurrió que en la Navidad gracias a una copa de **Champagne** sucedía toda la aventura. ¿Qué les parece? Recibo de todo, ya que todo es bueno.

_**Travesura Realizada**_


End file.
